Bleed Well
by Nature.Calls
Summary: Jacob and Edward talk with Bella about becoming a vampire. The songfic to HIM's song 'Bleed Well'.


**Disclaimer:**Don't own _Twilight_. Everything good in the world would happen if I did, and Alyssa would have lots and lots o previews of the 4th book.

Also I do not own the song _'Bleed Well'_. That belongs to HIM and the lyric rights go to Ville Valo. The sexiest Finnish man with gorgeous green eyes.

* * *

Alyssa, I took your challenge and there is a Jacob/Bella scene in here. And NO! I didn't kill him off!! No violence for Jacob from me for once in my life! So enjoy it!

* * *

**_Bleed Well_**

_HIM

* * *

_

**_You had demons to kill within you screaming  
With a gun loaded with guilt you opened their eyes_**

**_Love preys the living and praises the dead  
In the heart of our hearts by death we were wed_**

"I'm sorry Jacob." I mumbled, looking at the ground. There was just no way I could look at him. It was too painful. Everything about this was painful. I didn't want to leave him. He was my best friend after all. But, I loved Edward too much to let him go. Frankly, it was my only option.

"There are other ways." Jacob said; voice booming with a slight growl. Everyone knew that this subject….ticked him off to no end. Same with Edward. Though, Edward had the longer end of the stick, so to speak. I took a risk and glanced up at Jacob's face. All that tanned skin was distorted into a mask of anger and hatred. Strong emotions etched all over his face. The only soft look were the unshed tears glistening in his dark eyes.

"No. There isn't Jacob." Violently, Jacob shook his head, the tears flinging everywhere , one even landing on my cheek.

"If he does I'll kill him!" Jacob spat the words coldely; raging from the news. "It'll break the treaty so it's fair!" Tears were streaming down his facein a constant flow now. Suddenly…I was in tears too.

"It's not fair! I love Edward! I'm going to marry him! And he's going to change me! You can't go against that!" Frankly, I couldn't-no I wouldn't- hear Jacob's reply. I stormed off, getting into my old truck(sorry Alyssa, not the "Before" car. XD Spoiler!) and drove out of La Push still crying. It was just too much after a couple of miles so I pulled to the side of the road. Within minutes Edward was in my truck holding me and cooing sweet words in my ear. (Doesn't this scene sounds familiar some how? Sorry, breaking the 4th wall.)

**_Bleed well the soul you're about to sell for passion derranged  
Kiss and tell, baby we're bleeding well  
Bleed well the heart you're about to fail for reasons insane  
Kill and tell, baby we're bleeding well  
In hell_**

"You know you don't have to do it."

"Do what?" I sighed coyly, browsing though the CD collection taking up the wall.

"Sell your soul." I rolled my eyes.

"Way to be cliché Edward." Arms snaked around my waist and a cold marble nestled into the crook of my neck. Next to my jugular vein.

"I'm being serious Bella. You can keep that cute little heart beat of your's that seems to esclalate everytime I do this." Edward smirked and kissed my neck softly.

"Don't start what you're not going to finish." I groaned.

"It's not very healthy to kill yourself over love."

"Oh yeah. Way to practice what you preach." I turned in my arms to look at him. "And that's why I suppose if I'm still human and I die, you'd commit suicide right after?" My freshly plucked eyebrow-curtosy of Alice-rose. Edward's head dropped backwards and he sighed.

"Nevermind."

**_'No love lost under her will', I heard you weeping  
And on those words a church was built to keep the pain in_**

_If death is the answer to love's mysteries  
Then bleed on my darling to the sound of a dream_

"We're both in love with each other. We should just do it!"

"Bella! I'm not ending your life!"

"You already promised so it doesn't matter!"

"So then why are we argueing?"

"Honestly, I have no clue! I feel like you're going to back out of this any minute."

"You don't understand how painful it is for me Bella." Edward sat on my bed, putting his head in his hands. Luckily Charlie was out fishing with Billy for the day, so Edward and I could get our frustrations out without raising questions.

"We can be together forever if you do this."

"Forever is a very long time." Edward mumbled, looking at the floor.

"I want it nonetheless!" I argued. Before I could even see Edward look up I was on the floor, and he was on top of me. One of his hands was behind my head so I wouldn't hit the floor hard when he tackled me, and the other was merely a ghost tracing my neck and jawline. For a couple of seconds we kept our eyes locked on each other, and that was all the preview I needed. So many dark objects within his topaz eyes. They glittered with anger, lust, and desire. Slowly blinking, Edward lowered his head to my neck and widened his mouth across my skin. I felt the cool air creep along my skin like a mist and I could feel his teeth graze my skin lightly. Every bit of oxygen disappeared from my lungs and I gasped lightly at the contact. This was everything I hoped for. No dreamed for.

"Sorry Bella."

"Wha-?" I asked confused at his apolgies, then the fog clouding my brain started to lift and Edward was sitting up. The look on his face somewhere between anger and regret. I groaned in unsatisfaction, and closed my eyes. "Edward-" I started to object, but he stopped me.

"Not until we're married." He stated. I knew he wouldn't budge. I was hoping otherwise.

**_Bleed well the soul you're about to sell for passion derranged  
Kiss and tell, baby we're bleeding well  
Bleed well the heart you're about to fail for reasons insane  
Kill and tell, baby we're bleeding well  
In hell_**

"Why do you want to become-" Edward trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

"A vampire?" I questioned, knowing full well what he was trying to say. He knew this as well, so he glared at me.

"Yes." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Because I love you and want to stay with you." Edward replied with a blank stare. Not because he was just being passive and hiding his emotions, but because he just didn't understand my reasoning. Well, I thought that was it anyways.

"I still don't get it." Edward shook his head, and I gaped at him.

"You love me right?" I finally asked.

"Yes."

"And you'd be willing to die for me right?"

"Yes." Edward answered, without hesitating.

"Well alright then. Just reverse the roles now." I smiled at him, and he went back to glaring at me.

"Bella, you're going to be the death of me."

"Ditto." I replied, and watched Edward's face contort into a dark rage.

"Don't." He muttered, a low growl in his voice. "I'm having problems with my conscience with sending my one love to hell."

"Love makes people do crazy things." I offered. All I received was another glare from a pair of topaz eyes.

**FIN**

**AN: **I left out the last chorus, because I didn't feel the need to try and reproduce another scene with the same lyrics as above, in a row. So you're one chorus short. But it's still the same old, "Bleed well the soul you're about to sell…." And so forth.


End file.
